The Last Date, The last Joy
by Crocodile
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi go out on a lovely dream date, but this dream turns into a nightmare. ONESHOT.Rated M for a reason people! Swearing and violence.


**The Last Date, The Last Joy.**

**This is an ONESHOT and I won't be continuing it. But enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I will one day.**

It was a Saturday and Ulrich was bored as usual, lying on his bed. Odd had gone for a third breakfast in an hour, not that Ulrich minded. An idea came to him, so he jumped of the bed, out the dorm, down the hall and outside.

Odd walked into his dorm to find Ulrich gone, without taking a second thought he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Ulrich walked slowly down the street, admiring the scenery and before he knew it he was at Yumi's house. He rang the doorbell and Yumi's mother answered it.

"Hello Mrs Ishiyama, could I see Yumi please?" He asked

"Of course." Yumi's mother answered. "Yumi! Ulrich's here!"

Ulrich could here footsteps like thunder coming down the stairs and before he knew it he was staring at Yumi.

"Wanna go out somewhere?" He asked.

"Sure" Yumi replied putting on her coat.

They walked down the street and flagged a taxi and were taking to the local concert hall. They got out, Ulrich paid the driver and he led Yumi inside. He bought two tickets for something and sat them both down in a huge hall. At the bottom of the hall was a stage with a small table with lemonade and a glass on it.

After a few minutes the lights dimmed and an announcer said over a speaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen would you please welcome, Gavin Hart."

The crowd went crazy with applauding and cheering as a man came on. He had long dark blonde hair and glasses. He wore big black shoes, tight black trousers and a black T-shirt with a crocodile on the front.

"Hello everyone!" The man said.

"It's nice to be back here, but I canny really say that cause I haven't left in a fuckin' fortnight."

The crowd erupted into small laughter.

"Aye, but don't you think people say strange things to you?" He continued. "A women said to me, "Why Gavin you're the spitting image of yourself."

Again the crowd chuckled.

He rambled on for another hour or so before nearing the end of his last joke.

"And I've come to the conclusion that Wilder beast, don't know they are wilder beast for there are no mirrors on the Serengeti Plain, you can be anything you like." Gavin continued. "You ask a wilder beast, are you a wilder beast? What you kidding? I'm one of those stripy things over there. If that lion looks up I'll just fucking fly away."

The crowd were collapsing with laughter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure talking to you, goodnight."

He walked of the stage and Ulrich and Yumi departed along with everyone else.

They walked outside, hand in hand and stopped. Across the street there was a gun fight going of between a madman and the police, and the police were losing. He suddenly pointed his gun at Yumi and pulled the trigger. The bullet came speeding toward Yumi and hit her square in the chest. She collapsed back and Ulrich grabbed her. "No Yumi!" He shouted.

"I love you Ulrich" She replied calmly

"I love you too." He replied.

Their lips met and departed only once Yumi died in Ulrich's arms. Ulrich was distraught, police came over and helped him but he refused the help. He then heard that the man was on the roof of the Kadic Jr School.

Ulrich finally stopped running when he was at the school gates, he ran in and sneaked into the building and into his room. Odd wasn't there. He got out a long metal case from under his bed and opened it up, he pulled the samurai sword out of the box and headed up to the roof to meet the man. The man turned and pulled the trigger, but he was out of ammo. Ulrich came forward with the katana raised, the man continued to stumble back until he met the edge and fell over. He was dead.

"That was for Yumi!" Ulrich yelled.

"But she's dead, my Yumi's dead, my dreams are dead, my purpose." He muttered to himself. He then yelled "I'm sorry guys!"

He lifted the katana up into the air and brought it down to the back of his neck, cutting his head of, blood splattering everywhere.

Ulrich killed himself that night because everything he had lived for had died that night when Yumi was shot for no reason whatsoever. When Yumi died, most of Ulrich died, the part that wanted to live, died with Yumi. Ulrich had made the ultimate choice. He wished to see Yumi again, in heaven. He got his wish.

**Sorry if that was a bit sad but I was in the mood, well you guys know the drill, R&R.**


End file.
